M'aiq der Lügner
M'aiq der Lügner ist eine Art "running gag" im Spiel, der auch schon in den Vorgängern Oblivion und Morrowind sein Unwesen trieb. Im Inventar hat er wie immer sein Skooma, was seinen "verückten" Charakter noch unterstreicht, denn Skooma ist eine verbotene Droge. M'aiq ist ein Khajiit und trägt eine braune Kapuzenrobe. Besonderheiten Was ihn so besonders macht ist nicht sein Aussehen oder sein Charakter sondern das, was er sagt. Jedes Mal wenn er etwas sagt, hat es etwas mit dem Spiel direkt zu tun. Er sagt zum Beispiel, dass ihm auffällt, dass die Rüstungen in Skyrim nicht verschleißen können. (In den Vorgänger verloren Waffen und Rüstungen durch deren Einsatz an Haltbarkeit, so musste man sie regelmäßig reparieren.) Sprüche *M'aiqs Vater hieß M'aiq. Genauso wie der Vater von M'aiqs Vater. Das behauptet zumindest sein Vater. (Erklärt warum M'aiq auch in Oblivion und Morrowind vorkommt). *M'aiq wünscht dir alles Gute. *M'aiq weiß viel, und erzählt nicht alles.(Sein Slogan, von seinen früheren Spielen) *M'aiq trägt 2 Waffen, um sicher zu gehen. Was wenn eine kaputt geht? Das wäre sehr ungünstig. (Die Waffen nutzen sich nicht mehr ab wie in den Vorgängern und man kann nun 2 Waffen tragen.) *M'aiq ist immer auf der Suche nach Greifzirkeln, doch er findet sie nicht. Wo könnten sie sein? (Verweis auf sein Verhalten in Oblivion wo er nach Greifzirkeln sucht, da es dort noch welche gab. In Skyrim gibt es keine Greifzirkel) *M'aiq hört viele Geschichte vom Krieg.....doch nur wenige sind wahr. *Woher weiß man, ob es die Stadt Winterfeste überhaupt gibt? M'aiq hat sie nicht mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen. Ihr etwa? (Verweis auf das Schnellreisesystem. In Oblivion konnte man schon an Anfang in alle Städte reisen, ohne das man sie zuvor entdeckt hatte. Außerdem spielt es darauf an, dass Winterfeste in früheren Überlieferungen eine große Stadt war, während Winterfeste in Skyrim sehr klein ist. Es könnte auch heißen, dass die Stadt angeblich durch den "großen Zusammenbruch" größtenteils in Meer stürzte, es aber so gut wie keine Ruinen gibt, die auf eine größere Stadt hinweisen.) *Zu viel Magie kann gefährlich sein. M'aiq hatte einmal 2 Zauber und verbrannte sich seine Milchsemmel. (Er verweist, dass man nun auch 2 Zauber gleichzeitig machen kann, und Bethesda verweist in allen Spielen ja auf die Milchsemmel.) *Was bedeutet es Magie zu kombinieren? Magie + Magie ist immernoch Magie. ( Siehe oben, könnte aber auch ein Hinweis auf das Erstellen von Zaubern sein, was man in den Vorgängern konnte. Dort konnteman aus verschiedenen magischen Effekte einen Spruch mit den selben magischen Effekten machen.) *Einige sagen, Alduin ist Akatosh, manche sagen M'aiq ist ein Lügner. Glauben sie nichts von diesen Dingen. (Hinweis auf die Tatsache, dass viele Kaiserliche glauben, dass Akatosh und Alduin die selbe Gottheit wären, obwohl beide unterschiedlich sind. Es könnte aber auch ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass M'aiq nicht mehr lügt.) *Es spielt für M'aiq keine Rolle wie stark oder schlau jemand ist. Es kommt nur darauf an was man tun kann. (Hinweis auf die Tatsache, dass man nicht mehr am Anfang wählen kann welche Fertigkeiten höher sind als alle anderen, sondern man sie nun selber verbessern muss. Beispiel: In Oblivion konnte man ein paar Fertigkeiten auswählen, die dann einen Bonus von 25 Leveln erhielten.) *Drachen waren nie weg, Sie waren einfach unsichbar und sehr, sehr ruhig. (M'aiq sprach von einem anderen Mann in Morrowind, der behauptete, dass Drachen entweder hoch fliegen oder unsichtbar sind.) *Werbären? Wer? Bären? Männer, die Bären sind? (Früh in der Entwicklung des Spiels war die Rede von Werbären. Dasselbe erwähnte er in Oblivion mit Werwölfen) *Viel Schnee in Himmelsrand. Genug Schnee. M'aiq will nicht das es mehr wird. (Anspielung darauf, dass es viel mehr Schnee in Skyrim gibt als in Oblivion) *Schnee fällt. Warum sich Sorgen machen, wohin es geht? M'aiq denkt, die Schneeflocken sind hübsch. (Bezogen auf die dynamische Schneefall-Engine in Skyrim) *M'aiq ging einst nach Hoch Hrothgar. So viele Schritte, er konnte sie gar nicht zählen. (Verweis auf die angebliche Anzahl der Stufen) *Sobald M'aiq in Rifton in Schwierigkeiten gerät, flieht er nach Windhelm. Es ist gut, dass es dort niemanden interessiert. (Im Gegensatz zu den früheren The Elder Scrolls Spielen gelten Kopfgelder nur in dem Fürstentum, wo man das Verbrechen beging. Beispiel: Wenn du einen NPC in Rifton ermordest, wirst du nur im Rift gesucht.) *M'aiq kann auf dem Land schnell reisen, manche sind faul und nehmen einen Wagen. Es ist alles gleich für M'aiq. (Er redet über das Schnellreisen und den Einsatz von Wagen, wenn man in den Städten noch nicht war.) *M'aiq versteht nicht, was an den Schreien so beeindruckend ist. M'aiq kann schreien wann immer er will. (Verweis auf die Schreie der Drachen und des Drachenbluts.) *M'aiq sah eine Schlammkrabe. Schreckliche Kreaturen. (Eine Anspielung auf einen berühmten Satz in Oblivion) *M'aiq liebt die Leute von Himmelsrand. Sie sagen viele interessante Sachen zueinander. (Verweis auf die sich wiederholenden Dialoge zwischen den NPCs in Oblivon. In Skyrim wurde das verbessert.) *Nord nehmen ihre Bärte sehr ernst. So viel Bärte. M'aiq glaubt, sie sind neidisch auf die Mähnen von Khajiits. *M'aiq erninnert sich nicht an seine Kindheit. Vielleicht hatte er nie eine. (Verweis auf die Tatsache, dass es außer in Skyrim keine Kinder gab. Es könnte aber auch heißen, dass er nur menschliche Kinder gibt.) *M'aiq ist sehr praktisch veranlagt. Er braucht keine Mystik. (Mystik war in früheren Spielen eine Fertigkeit, wurde aber in Skyrim entfernt.) *M'aiq hat gehört, dass die Menschen in Himmelsrand schöner sind als in Cyrodiil. Aber für M'aiq sind alle Menschen gleich. (Anspielung auf die verbessserte Grafik in Skyrim) *Wenn ihr zwei Waffen habt, lasst das Blocken lieber sein. Das verwirrt euch bloß. Es ist sowieso viel besser, gleich zweimal zuzuschlagen. (Man kann nicht blocken wenn man zwei Waffen gleichzeitg in den Händen führt.) *Etwas seltsames passiert mit den Khajiit, wenn sie in Himmelsrand ankommen. (Anspielung auf das verbesserte Aussehen der Khajiit aus Skyrim) TES V (60).jpg TES V (61).jpg en:M'aiq the Liar ru:М´Айк Лжец Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen in Skyrim Kategorie:Khajiit Kategorie:Easter Eggs Kategorie:Khajiit in Skyrim